theonetruecontinuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Military Ranks
Like with any Military, the Continuum's Forces of Arms has it's own system of Military Ranks. As the ranks are At'tecian Words, an English Translation is provided in Parenthesis besides it. Cooc'co (Rookie) Cooc'co are the newest of the new recruits. The At'tecian word translates into two different English words depending on the pronunciation. The one more referred to is "Rookie", and that is the one generally accepted here. There are three Sub-Tiers to Cooc'co. 'Ein' Ein is the At'tecian word for "New". The newest of the new find themselves labeled a Cooc'co Ein. This title is given after planet of birth, but before the family name. An example is "Pirnotte Cav'n'res Cooc'co Ein T'gelo". 'D'y's' D'y's is the At'tecian word for "Veteran". Those Ein who find themselves to be viewed as exceptional by the Vivaz'q'w'xi themselves may be promoted to a D'y's, if not more. A D'y's is an Ein who has served many years in the military. It is like Ein in that the title is given after planet of birth, but before the family name. An example is "Pirnotte Cav'n'res Cooc'co D'y's T'gelo". 'Reh' Reh is the At'tecian word for "Lord". A Reh is a D'y's who has proven himself to be a worthy asset to the army, and is often given control over ranks of Ein and D'y's. Reh are always watched carefully by the Vivaz'q'w'xi, and those who prove loyal and strong enough are given the opportunity to "officially" apply for service in the Continuum Forces of Arms, and become a S'reesa Ein. The title is given identically to the previous two, an example being "Pirnotte Cav'n'res Cooc'co Reh T'gelo". S'reesa (Soldier) S'reesa are proud Cooc'co whom have been recognized by the Vivaz'q'w'xi as being officially enlisted in the Continuum Forces of Arms (as in, they're actually added to a list and records are made). As with Cooc'co, the same Sub-Tiers apply to S'reesa as well. The title is given the same way as the Cooc'co rank. Nolas'de (Warlord) Nolas'de are those S'reesa that have been noted for their immense prowess on and off the field of battle. They know the ins and outs of warfare to an almost extreme degree, and the Vivaz'q'w'xi values them highly for when a fight needs to end quickly. The Sub-Tiers are identical to the ones for Cooc'co. The title is given the same way as the Cooc'co rank. Uruauld (Commander) Uruauld are those Nolas'de that have gone beyond the standard set for themselves, and are consequently granted command over entire legions of troops, and large amounts of say in disputes. Upon reaching the acclaimed Uruauld Reh rank, these strong soldiers may be offered a choice to join a group of Elites. The Sub-Tiers are identical to the Cooc'co ones, and the title is given in the same manner as the others. Tein's (Rapid) 'Tein's'vat's (Rapid Strike)' Tein's are those who manage to join the esteemed position in the Vivaz'q'w'xi's Elite Operations Groups. The Tein's'vat's are masters of using the environment to their advantage. Combining the best of guerilla tactics and advanced technological power, they can quickly turn the tide of any battle into their side's favor. These titles are given before planet of birth, after the given name, example being "Pirnotte Tein's'vat's Cav'n'res T'gelo". 'Tein's'dias (Rapid Undermine)' Tein's are those who manage to join the esteemed position in the Vivaz'q'w'xi's Elite Operations Groups. The Tein's'dias are masters of identifying the enemy strategies and defenses, and breaching into even the most sensitive of locations to steal intelligence undetected. These titles are given before planet of birth, after the given name. 'Tein's'q'wis (Rapid Patrol)' Tein's are those who manage to join the esteemed position in the Vivaz'q'w'xi's Elite Operations Groups. The Tein's'q'wis are the Secret Police and Secret Service for the Vivaz'q'w'xi. All are trained to deadly extremes in all manners of combat, weapon or fists. All are equally equipped to lengths so terrifying, even Werat'te stated she'd be afraid to approach herself if she saw them surrounding her. These titles are given before planet of birth, after the given name. Vivaz'q'w'ki (High Command) Vivaz'q'w'ki is a title reserved for the RING Commanders, the highest seats of government and military, only under the Vivaz'q'w'xi themselves. The four Continuum Residents who currently hold this title, and are thus, recognized as RING Commanders, are Ssysa Borssan (Bonsiin), Urdsgruk Ysags (Narccistan), Pirnotte Rez'sad T'gelo (At'tecian), and Laisia (Crystonlis). This title is given before the given name. Vivaz'q'w'pi (High Chief) Vivaz'q'w'pi is a special title reserved for the RING Commander chosen by the Vivaz'q'w'xi to be their Second-In-Command. Should the Vivaz'q'w'xi for whatever reason perish, the person with this title becomes the new leader of the Continuum. The RING Commander with this title currently is Rebekka Seibicke (Terran). This title has the same rule as the above. Vivaz'q'w'xi (Ironclad) Vivaz'q'w'xi is the title reserved for the current leader of the Continuum, who at this time is Weratte At'tec N'geli (At'tecian). The Vivaz'q'w'xi has ultimate control and say over the entire Continuum, as recognized by Article 44 of the True Continuum Collective Papers. This title always comes before the given name, like the above two.